Documentary Snippet in the Life of a Reckless Teen
by NebulasPrime
Summary: Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio, One Sided Midoriya Izuku/Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta Eventual Romance, One-sided Attraction, Fluff, Slight Crack. Part 6/? of the Submissive Toogata series


**Naru:** Hey People! A lovely one-short of Izuku and Mirio. This is the sixth installment of the _**Submissive Togata**_ series. You can find parts One through Four on Archive of Our Own. They are not on here because they are mainly smut driven loveless. The fifth installment is on this site and on the other. To find me there, look for the this story or my username, which is the same on both sites. So please, leave a kudo, comment, review~!

**Part:** Six/? of the _**Submissive Togata**__ series_

* * *

**Key:**

"Regular Speech"

"_Sero Documentary voice (__body noises/movement/action__)_"

"_**Mina Documentary voice (body noise/movement/action)**_"

* * *

"Midoriya," Ashido whined loudly from one of the white stools in the lounge area before continuing, "You have to do it before its to late! You'll regret later!"

This only caused Izuku face to turn a bright scarlet color. Hands and arms incasing his head to try to hid his embarrassment. The conversation about a certain topic had been going on for the last hour or so. One that he wished that would end but it didn't appear like it will. Especially when Sero was the next one to speak up loudly with a large grin, "Yeah, man! The year is almost over and if you don't ask him out now then it will be too late."

Izuku let out a groan of dismay. He really appreciated their support but… they really needed to shut up for once. The green haired teen felt he wasn't ready to go ask. Afraid to be rejected in both life and in a potential relationship. Even though his and Mirio friendship quickly developed during the last few months. The fear of asking and the chance of being shamed was high. The questions about his crush came quickly in his mind. Overwhelming him to the point he started to mumbling them. The what ifs of about the blond. The risk of asking straight guy to out for a date was his biggest fear since it could bring about a great amount of humiliation. Not only with Mirio but also in front of their groups of friends. Midoriya did not want to crash and burn on this beautiful day.

"Just go the fuck out there and ask him, stupid nerd," Bakugo growled out as he kicked off his childhood friend off the couch. Breaking him out the nervous, chaotic mumbling he was entrenched in. Landing harshly on the carpeted floor. Izuku looked at his explosive friend in shock but quickly looking away once he saw the usual angry gaze. A chuckle came Kirishima, who was sitting next to his own blond who had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, before speaking, "Come on Midoriya, my man! I know you can do this. Just like the many times you helped us. Its either that or one of us is going to do it for you."

"You wouldn't…," the One for all user trailed off. Looking around the room to see everyone in the room had their own version of a wicked Bakugo grin. Telling him that they would all do it and beg Mirio to go out on a date with him. Izuku placed both hands on his face a groan of pain escaped his lips while he gave up resisting the whole lot, "Fine!"

He got off the floor quickly to march to the doors. Luckily enough the blond was not far off from the dorms. Talking with the other two members of the big three. Grabbing the dark wood door to open it wide before exiting. Slamming it behind him as he walked outside in a determined yet fearful state. Sero quickly got off the chair set for the dinning area to rush over to window. Hanta didn't turn around when he yelled out in a rushed voice, "Mina!"

The purple haired girl raced out of her seat to the kitchen. Grabbing two random utensils and over to the window next to Sero. Dodging the chairs and tables in the process. She had a big grin on her face along with her friend. The Alien Queen gave him the serving spoon while she kept the egg beater. Both crouched down low to the ground as they watched. Everyone looked at them amused and waited patiently to see what they were going to do.

"_Today on Yūei Planet, we bring you forth the mating rituals of a teenage smol bean. Today, this smol bean has muster up enough courage to initiate the beginnings of a ritual. Only time will tell today if it will be successful. Isn't that right Professor Ashido?_"

"_**Most certainly my dear explorer Hanta. Therefore, we continue our precious studies in the life of the reckless teen series.**_"

"_Look viewers, here we have our local smol bean nervously, but with great determination, walking his way over to the school resident Tin-Tin look-a-like. Those big, cute, beautiful eyes full of fear…_"

"_**Love… Do you need to say something to your girlfriend?**_"

"_No…. (__Gulp__) (__Cough__) So, our little green haired teenager makes his way over to the teen he dared to start the ritual with. Palms clammy as sweat rolled down his back and face in waves. Making him appear to appear as steamed broccoli. Which made him appear cuter… __**(A growl from his side)**__ (__Cough__) Several fingers twitch out of habit as he draws near the blond. Said member of the big three turns around with confused, stormy blue eyes… (__Dreamy sigh__)_

"_**You sure there's nothing you need to tell me?**_"

"_Once again, no. (__Looks away__) This look caused the Midoriya to pause as plump lips purse together in a tight manner. As we are sadly inside, we the viewers, cannot hear what words are about to escape those precious lips…_"

"Shut the fuck up, big teeth! This is not damn documentary and your digging own grave," Bakugo yelled, miniature explosions were now erupting from one of his hands. Sero rubbed the back as he looked back as his classmate. Giving a nervous chuckle before turning his attention back into the event happening outside. Hanta couldn't help but think to himself, '_Damn, if it's that obvious to him than the others will eventually catch on if I don't shape up._'

"_A-hum, before we were interrupted by our ill-tempered camera man, our local cinnamon roll is now before the Togata. It would appear he has started talking to the taller teen. As we peer closer, we can tell our Midoriya had started going off a rambling tangent. This habitual tick seemed to make the blond give a gentle smile before calming the smaller one down. (__A frown now forms__) Midoriya settles down before returning the smile. He takes the left hand of the Togata and rubs the knuckles with a thumb. Something else is said between them before a big, elastic grin forms on the Izuku face. (__A sob is held back. Caught in the throat. Hot tears of anguish pierced the corners of the eyes__). The first part of the mating ritual appears to be a success. It will appear our smol bean will get his date after all. The worrying he had suffered earlier today was for nothing. It will appear he is going to have a happy life after all if everything runs smoothly. He… He leaves the exchange with a wave goodbye. Returning to his den to tell the news of his conquest. So, he runs fast to the doors of the den."_

Sero and Mina quickly raced from the window. Dashing to the lounge area. Randomly choosing a seat before busted through the doors. Much to their relief, both were able to sit down as he came back inside to loudly exclaim, "He said yes! He really said yes! We going to a nearby café tomorrow."

"That's great Midoriya! Congrats," Sero happily said with a hug smile. But the emotion did not really show behind the smile, the eyes or the voice. Everyone soon did the same. Congratulating him for bucking up to getting the date. All except Bakugo, because he knew the truth behind the real feelings' ones of their classmates. Which appears to be true when a single thought ran across the person mind.

'_I regret everything…_'


End file.
